The present invention relates generally to cashless gaming systems and, in particular, to a real-time cashless gaming apparatus and method for operating gaming machines with player cards by downloading funds from a pre-established account and crediting/debiting the account based on, inter alia, resultant game play. In addition, a redemption apparatus and method is provided for players to access their available account balances with their player cards and redeem their balances for cash and perquisite vouchers directly from the redemption apparatus.
Gaming machines, particularly slot machines, have become one of the more exciting wagering adventures available at casinos and the like and have also been a source of greater revenue for gaming establishments over the last few years. Typically, a player obtains tokens, which may be coins or the like, from a stationary or roving change clerk prior to playing any particular slot machine. The disadvantage to this game playing technique is that a player who runs out of tokens must either wait for the roving change clerk to continue game play or walk away from the machine and find a stationary change clerk or cashier to get more tokens. Thus, this technique tends to interrupt game play thereby reducing profits and disrupting the player""s excitement and entertainment experience enjoyed by continuous game play. In addition, this technique may require the player to carry a substantial amount of currency and/or tokens. Furthermore, the player may lose his or her place at the previously chosen machine and/or the player, while seeking out tokens, may decide not to resume play.
Moreover, a bill validator may be disposed at each machine for receiving bills and loading a corresponding amount of play credit onto the machine for game play. This technique requires the player to repetitively operate the bill validator by removing a bill from one""s pocket and inserting it into the validator and awaiting validation and the corresponding placement of play credits onto the machine. Thus, this technique also interrupts game play and the corresponding excitement and entertainment associated with continuous game play. In addition, a certain amount of time is consumed by the repetitive operation of the bill validator thereby resulting in a reduction of revenue for the casino in that it reduces the amount of money fed to the machine over a period of time. Furthermore, this technique may require the player to carry a substantial amount of currency and to also carry the burden of the concern of carrying large sums of currency.
Alternatively, it has been proposed to use a general purpose charge card such as a VISA, MASTERCARD or AMERICAN EXPRESS CARD. The card is inserted into a card reader disposed at a gaming machine and the proper card identification and desired amount of funds to be borrowed on credit is entered via a keyboard. This information is then transmitted to a remote financial institution either directly or through an intermediate transaction processing facility. The remote institution must then verify the information and approve the requested funds prior to the machine being enabled for play and then, once verified, the entire requested balance is indiscreetly displayed on a display for all to see. First of all, this technique requires a player to have previously qualified for credit with the remote financial institution. In addition, this technique exposes the player to the theft or loss of the card by, for example, forgetting the card in the gaming machine. As a result of the card being a general charge card, it may be used for purchases by one other then the rightful owner. Furthermore, the player has to depend on the remote institution to obtain credit and the repayment of this credit by the player is typically coupled with interest thereby adding an additional cost to game play. The casino is also required to reconcile the player""s account with the remote institution which requires time and adds to the overhead of the casino. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,306 teaches this technique.
Another proposal is to have the player hand over an ID card and a desired amount of money to a clerk at a validation terminal. The clerk then stores the ID number and the amount of money in a memory associated with the terminal. The ID card is then returned to the player whereupon the player selects a game terminal which simply reads the player""s card and downloads and displays the entire cash amount to the selected game terminal. The player is required to cashout before playing a different game terminal. This technique, inter alia, fails to provide a secure control over the ID card. For example, if the card is lost or stolen, it may still be used at a gaming terminal by simply having the terminal read the card. In addition, this technique provides no discretion for concealing one""s entire balance on the card as a result of the entire amount being continuously displayed on the display and as the game is progressively played. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,874 teaches this technique.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant""s acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art.
The present invention is distinguished over the known prior art in a multiplicity of ways. For one thing, the present invention provides a system which enhances the players excitement and entertainment experience by providing means for allowing continuous game play. In addition, the present invention eliminates the need for a player to carry a substantial amount of currency and/or tokens. In addition, the present invention eliminates the need for a player who has run out of tokens during game play from either having to wait for a roving change clerk to continue game play or having to walk away from the gaming machine and find a stationary change clerk or cashier to obtain additional tokens. The present invention also eliminates the need for a player to have to repetitively operate a bill validator to obtain play credits for playing a particular gaming machine.
Moreover, the present invention provides a cashless gaming system which includes a player cards which are each secured by a player selected or randomly assigned personal identification number. Thus, if the player""s card is lost or stolen, it may not be simply inserted into a gaming machine by unauthorized user for game play. In addition, since the player""s card of the present invention is not a general charge card it may not be used for general purchases of merchandise by unauthorized personal. The cashless gaming system also allows the casino to directly reconcile all player accounts thereby eliminating the time and overhead associated with the casino dealing with a remote institution.
Furthermore, the cashless gaming system provides discretion in displaying the entire balance of a player""s account by, inter alia, allowing the player to incrementally download a portion of the account balance onto to the machine and have the downloaded balance displayed as game credits.
In a preferred form, the cashless gaming system includes a real-time gaming account wagering system which allows players to establish an electronic account as easily as selecting a personal identification number and depositing funds at an enrollment station. Deposits can be comprised of cash, chips, checks or marker proceeds. After the account has been established, the player receives a player card which may be used at any gaming machine. The electronic account is accessed at any particular gaming machine via the player card and the associated personal identification number. The player accesses funds from the electronic account by simply inserting the player tracking card into a card reader, entering the personal identification number associated with the card and selecting an option from an easy to use card reader display menu. These options preferably include: balance inquiry, receive funds and return funds.
The balance inquiry provides the player with their current account balance minus any credits currently on the gaming machine which have been previously downloaded thereto. The receive funds option allows the player to request that a dollar amount be transferred from their account to a gaming machine credit meter. A minimum dollar amount which may be requested by the player can be configured in the account wagering system software. The player may deposit funds directly into the electronic account from the gaming machine being played via a coin or bill acceptor. The return funds option retrieves all credits on the credit meter of the gaming machine and transfers them to the player""s electronic account.
The cashless gaming system also provides means for rewarding perquisites or complementaries to any particular player based on that players profile. The perquisites can be directly appended to the players electronic account and can be accessed via the associated player card. In addition, the system includes means for rewarding bonus points based on the players profile and crediting these bonus points directly to the player""s electronic account. Thus, these bonus points may be downloaded onto any particular gaming machine as play credits by simply accessing the player""s electronic account with the associated players card. Typically, the cashless gaming system tracks all player activity and accumulates bonus player points and complimentary dollars from gaming machines and even table games. A player tracking module translates the points into redeemable cash value in dollars.
In addition, the system includes a redemption apparatus in which players may access their available account and/or promotional balances with their player cards and redeem these balances for cash and perquisite vouchers directly from the redemption apparatus. The redemption apparatus includes a computer which is integrated into the cashless gaming system. Preferably, the redemption apparatus is a free standing super structure which is presented to the player on the casino floor and which encloses the computer, a UPS battery back up, a touch screen monitor, a card reader assembly and a printer.
The redemption apparatus displays a sequence of attraction messages during idle periods and becomes active when a user touches an information button on the touch screen or inserts their players card into a card reader. The redemption apparatus allows players to access their available point balance and to redeem their point balances into cash and perquisite vouchers which are distributed directly from the redemption apparatus. Specifically, cash redemption is accomplished by the player inserting their players card into the redemption apparatus to start the redemption process. Before any point information will be displayed, the player is required to enter their associated PIN which has been registered at the enrollment station. The player can select the dollar amount to be redeemed from the redemption apparatus. If the player wishes to redeem any of their points for cash, the redemption apparatus will print a voucher for that amount. In the event that a player cannot redeem their points an error message will be displayed to the user asking them to go to any enrollment station for reconciliation of the account.
Perquisite redemption is obtained in a similar manner. The player inserts their player card into the redemption apparatus to start the redemption process. The player is then required to enter their personal identification number to access their electronic account. If the player chooses to redeem any of their perquisite dollars for complimentaries, they are prompted to select the number of guest and the location in which the voucher is to be used. The redemption apparatus will then print a voucher for that location for a predetermined amount. Error messages will direct the player to go to any enrollment station if they cannot redeem their comp dollars.
The cashless gaming system retrieves the players name and verifies the personal identification number through the player tracking module. Current point information, the amount of available cash dollars, the amount of available comp dollars and the redemption of any dollars for cash or complimentaries will also be handled through the player tracking module. Both cash and complimentary redemption forms may be designed through the player tracking module. An on-line gaming information system with a player tracking module allows all player activity to be monitored and accumulates player points and complimentary dollars from both gaming machines and table games.
Specifically, players may be monitored at a table game by simply giving their player card to pit personnel and having the pit personnel note the player start time. After the player has finished, the pit personnel enters rating information into the player tracking system. Thus, points and complimentary dollars are accumulated based on player skill rating, play time, game speed, average bets or other criteria.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel cashless gaming system: apparatus and method.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system as delineated supra which includes a real-time account wagering system and an on-line accounting and information system which interface with a variety of different manufactures makes and models of gaming machines.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which provides means for real-time data collection and accessibility of information by continually moving through the system in real-time.
Another further object of the present invention as characterized above which provides a player with the opportunity of opening an electronic account at an enrollment station and depositing funds into their account using cash, chips, a check or a marker.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which allows a player to access funds deposited into their electronic account directly from a gaming machine.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a player tracking system which allows carded players to be tracked during play of table games, electronic gaming machines or other gaming devices or entities.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which allows a player to select a personal identification number for security and to use the personal identification number when accessing their electronic account via a player tracking card interfacing with a keypad assembly.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which includes providing secure playing cards to each individual who has opened an electronic account.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which eliminates the need for a player to carry a substantial amount of currency and/or tokens and to assure that the player always has the right denomination on hand in order to play any particular table game or gaming machine.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which includes means for rewarding perquisites to any particular player based on that player""s profile and depositing them directly to the player""s electronic account.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which includes means for crediting bonus points directly to any player""s electronic account.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which includes credit downloading means to allow the player to transfer, display and wager a player selected amount of the player""s funds.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which includes real-time accounting means communicating with both the card reading means and the player""s card to enable any particular gaming machine for game play and to immediately update player status as a function of player wagering activity.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which includes a redemption apparatus in which players may access their available account balances with their player cards and redeem these balances for cash and perquisite vouchers directly from the redemption apparatus.
Viewed from a first vantage point it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for conducting cashless gaming by a player comprising, in combination: a player card, means for initializing the player card for use in a gaming machine, player card reading means operatively coupled to the gaming machine, credit downloading means to allow the player to transfer, display and wager some of the player""s funds, real-time accounting means communicating with both the initializing means and the player card reading means to enable the gaming machine to immediately update player status as a function of player wagering activity.
Viewed from a second vantage point it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of playing gaming machines operatively coupled to an on-line cashless wagering system, including the steps of: establishing an electronic account in a database associated with the system; associating a player selected identification number to a player card for accessing the player""s electronic account stored in the database; coupling a card reader assembly to at least one gaming machine and the system, the assembly including a card reader, a keypad and a display; accessing the player""s account by coupling the player card to the card reader and entering the associated player identification number via the keypad; downloading by the player up to all of the funds in the account to at least the one machine; enabling game play of the machine by wagering an amount of the downloaded funds; and updating the player account in real-time to immediately update player status as a function of player wagering activity.
Viewed from a third vantage point it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of conducting cashless gaming on a gaming machine by a player, including the steps of: providing a player card to at least one player, initializing the player card with initialinzing means for use in a gaming machine, providing a card reader means operatively coupled to the gaming machine for inserting the player card, providing an input means operatively coupled to the gaming machine for entering a player related personal identification number, providing means for downloading a player selected amount of the player""s funds to the gaming machine, providing a meter for displaying the selected amount as credits, and linking together, both the initializing means and the card reading means with a real-time accounting means to enable said gaming machine to immediately update player status as a function of player wagering activity.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.